Steve and an adventure
by Minecraftlover123
Summary: A fun mine-craft character named Steve who has a crazy fun adventure and meets new...creepers on the way! mean while one creeper is having fun!
1. Chapter 1

Steve and an adventure.

I do not own any thing but the plot

Just making sure you know that

And sorry about the dog noises, I have no clue how to spell out a happy wine

Steve- a dumb minecraft character who thinks every thing

Is "HAPPY HAPPY SUNSHINE" he is 22.

Leader- the dog who loves and…well…leaves.

Puppy- A…puppy who loves to get in Steves way.

CREEPER- A creeper that follows him through out the adventure. He is 21

AAHHH CREEPER- Any creeper I decide to put in.

Wish bone- A dog Steve wants but has no bone.

You're getting bored, I can hear the yawning

So I will start it now. P.S.

Names may just appear

MAAGIICAAL!

"Ok, no down, nooo, NO WAIT…COME BACK HERE,

Good boooy, now sit, no…No, Nooo, NO…I TOLD YOU TO SIT, good boy. Who's a good boy" Steve said in a very annoying voice. "Woof woof arrr" the dog started growling excessively and running the other way.

"No wait…Leader? Are you there, leadeeeerr?"

When finally after 5 minutes he said "It's going to be ok, he was probably chasing a creeper…he will come back"

He waited "he is on his way back right now" Steve mumbled and then bit his lip.

(Moment of silence)

"…LEADEEEERRRRRRR…?" you here yelling from the bushes

Night passed. Steve had stopped thinking about what happened last night and was on his way to get wood.

"Sssssss" you heard in the bushes. "hello…is anyone there" he said slightly frightened. "sssssss" you heard again but getting louder…when all of the sudden…"SSSSSSS"… "AHHHHHHHHHH"

"GO AWAY….I HAVE LEATHER AND I AM….NOT…AFRAID…TO…Umm…use it….AHHH

PLEASE DON'T BLOW UP….I just want peace…full mode" he screamed. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"….. "BANG"

The creeper blew up witch caused Steve to run.

He ran for several minutes, when he finally came to a stop, he looked behind him to see if he was at his start point. "Whew. Well that wasn't peaceful mode…what was that?" There's a sound in the bushes. "Ok I am "NOT" going through that again.' Steve started to run...But he heard panting "wait a minute…" a minute went by "that sounds like a…PUPPY" he ran to the bush hoping to see Leader

But it wasn't Leader; it was a puppy with no collar.

"How cute are you!" he said in a loving voice. "Arrr"

"Hmmm….." he sat for 10 minutes thinking.

"I will call you puppy, Hi PUPPY" He smiled at the dog, the dog smiled back.

I hope you like this chapter because

I will be adding on very soon

And if you don't like it please

Give me an idea or say

What you don't like about

Because that would help a lot.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and an adventure

I don't own anything but the plot

Just making sure you know that

On with my story

Three days went by so Puppy and Steve were collecting wood for the house that they were building.

"Come on Puppy, hurry up with bringing me that wood"

He said calling the unfocused dog. Puppy finally arrived at his feet and dropped 5 pounds of wood. "Come on boy, that's not enough to build a 20 by 20 house with an 8 block tall ceiling" So they both started to gather up some wood,

After 3 hours they finally started building, but Steve could have promised that he saw two black eyes behind a tree earlier, but didn't mention it because he knew Puppy would run off trying to find what he most likely didn't see. "Sssssss"

Steve defiantly heard one though, so he took Puppy on a walk to get away from what could happen,

"Come on, you want to go on a walk…..alright I will take as a yes, no boy this way…No this way…NO BOY, DOWN… don't go near it boy, it might…." He didn't even get to finish his sentence before his jaw dropped down

"A…friendly creeper" he mumbled to himself in disbelief. "A friendly…creeper, the words don't even sound right together in a sentence…friendly...Creeper…huh"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, a creeper playing fetch with his dog…he was still afraid to go near it though …so he walked right up to it plugging his ears ready for a sound like…. "BANG" to go off, but nothing happened.

So, not knowing what was going to happen he called his dog, grabbed his wood and ran, the other way.

1 hour later Puppy finally caught up with Steve, he had been so far behind him the whole time, but Steve just ran dropping almost half of his wood.

When Puppy got there Steve was asleep against a tree root holding one piece of wood that Puppy replaced with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and an adventure

Ones again I own nothing but the plot

Sorry, im being to repetitive

You're getting bored again

Enjoy!

Its 8:00AM, Puppy just woke up to banging, looked over to see a mansion. Confused, he got up and went to find Steve

One problem, he couldn't open the door.

2 hours of whining and Steve let him in "I thought you could open doors, nah just playing, I was just finishing up Pup, do you like it…..I take that as a yes." They both walked over to the couch, and of course sat on it. Steve felt funny. But ignored it, a few minutes later he heard something out side "Oooh no, this creeper is NOT coming back for more of a challenge. Steve thought to himself as he got up.

"No, stay boy" the dog started to whine, Steve felt bad but didn't want him getting hurt, so he grabbed his so sharp leather sword, and walked out the door…..(swish, swash, swoosh)

"…BANG….."

(Hahaha this sharp sword is mine now)

The creeper "said"

"NOOOOOOOOO…."

Steve went back to his start point

(Awkward silence)

"…..NOOOOOOO….."

3 hours later Steve had his map out….he was in the middle of the jungle…..alone.

"East, no wait south, west, oh, no no north, wait a minute which way is nortweast…THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!"

Steve isn't happy at all because it _had_ been more then 5 minutes, so he lost all the meat he had gathered.

"IM HERE, IM HOME!...im border then ever and I am imagining things, im never going to get out of this jungle….and im bored, hungry, thirsty, and I want Puppy."

Some thing was moving around in the bush

He leaned forward and looked through a spot with dead leaves….

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH…CREEPER, please don't hurt me please don't hurt me" he said with his arms in the air.

The creeper just walked right passed him, like it didn't even see him.

Why did he do that, is there a diamond Behind me.

No wait it's that friendly creeper….hi little guy."

The creeper hissed and ran away.

"What's up with him that was a little rude, well…..not for a creeper?"

Night fell, it was12:00AM. He got some leaves and put them on top of him, as a blanket, he used a root and his hand for a pillow, and he fell asleep.


End file.
